Double Trouble
by sculptedangel
Summary: Ever wondered what the twins were like WITHOUT the dream team? I have. Read on with Fred and George as they go through their years before and during the Dream Team. Also, there's a possibility of a sequel.
1. Default Chapter

Fred and George Weasley were literally jumping for joy the day before their first year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The troublesome twins had grown sick of home, all the tricks were done. It was time to move on to bigger places, and Hogwarts was it. They already had their first trick planned, and it was going to be huge.

"George and Fred Weasley! Get down her RIGHT now!" They cringed. They'd hoped she hadn't noticed that – once again – they'd caught one of the gnomes, and chained it to the ghouls foot, so the gnome could fly. It was a great service to it actually, who didn't want to fly? Slowly they trudged down the stairs, none to eager to receive their punishment. As soon as they stepped off the bottom stair, they were seized by the ear and dragged howling to the kitchen.

"Look!!! Just look what you've done!!!" their mother screeched. The kitchen was a total mess. Pots were strewn everywhere, potatoes clung to the ceiling, and to top it all off, the cat was sitting on the highest cupboard, yowling its head off. Simultaneously, the twins glanced at each other and burst out laughing, though they knew it would cost them dearly. Their mother screamed in frustration and stormed out of the room.

"This means.."

"trouble. Dad's gonna.."

"get us hard"

"this time."

"think we should"

"Run? Yeah." They sprinted out the back door towards their favorite hiding place – under the shed. They'd ducked under about two seconds before the door slammed open and a red faced, wild haired, rampaging man came stomping out.

"I know you're out here!" Their dad roared, and the boys looked at each other in terror.

"What do we do?" Fred mouthed to his red haired brother.

" I don't know." He replied, "just hang out here till they cool off?"

"I dunno man. They"

"seem pretty riled up, I know."

"maybe we should"

"Run for it and hide"

"in our rooms? They'll"

"Think we're still out here when"

"we're really not!!" They nodded and turned around, waiting for the right moment. They watched as first Percy, then Molly and Bill, and finally Charlie came out to join in the hunt.

"Ok, that's everyone."

"Except Ron and Gin."

"And they won't rat." They bolted out and ran for the house as fast as they could. Reaching the door, they yanked it open and ran to the stairs, struggling to reach their rooms before anyone came in. It was interesting for Ron and Ginny to watch the twins at their best. They seemed to know what the other was doing, without even looking. Doors slammed, locked, and radio's turned off. It was deathly silent in the now occupied room. They sat in silent agony, hands clutched, heads together. They were half asleep when Ron peeked in the room, but they quickly shooed him out. It was a good half hour before they heard the slow, steady stomp of their dad's shoes. Quietly, the only sound the clock, they slipped into bed and feigned sleep. The door slowly creaked open, and a ruffled father sighed in relief.

"You know, sometimes I wonder about you boys. I hope you do not cause too much ruckus." The door closed again, and the boys looked at each other.

"He doesn't know the beginning of it." They chorused, and quickly fell asleep.

_Thanx to ElfChick, my wonderful beta!!!!!_

_And thanx to whoever gave me this idea, I forgot your name, and I'll put it up soon!!!_


	2. The Train and the Sorting Hat

Molly ran towards platform 9 ¾, all of her sons and her daughter trailing behind.

"Come on!! The train is leaving in like, 2 minutes," she screamed as she raced through the entrance. The twins stopped and glanced at each other.

"Here we go," and they ran through. Their eyes widened, and they were amazed at the amount of people crowding the train.

"Guess we better go find a seat, eh George?"

"Yeah, reckon so," Fred's vivacious twin replied. They hauled their bulging trunks on the train and left to find a seat. They slid open a compartment door and walked in to find it occupied by two girls.

"We're very sorry." George began.

"We didn't realize there" Fred continued.

"Was anyone here."

"We'll be leaving now."

"Oh! No, it's ok. Please, do stay. I'm Angelina, and that's Katie."

"Nice to meet you. We're"

"Gred and Foerge, er…. I mean Fred and

"George." Fred finished, blushing slightly. The two girls in front of them were laughing hysterically.

"Are you always like that," the creature called Katie asked.

"Like what," they chorused.

"Like that! Finishing each others sentences, or saying the same thing at the same time. It's quite funny," Angelina answered. The twins grinned.

"Sorry, we don't even notice it anymore, it just comes natural."

"Well, sit down. There's no point in making you stand the whole ride." They obliged, and took a seat, then grinned.

"Would you like a candy?" They each offered a girl. The girls swooned and delicately took their piece, quickly popping it in their mouths. The boys grins widened, and they stared at the girls intently – Angelina was the first to react. Her eyes grew wide, and she turned to Fred, slightly salivating. Fred eyed her carefully. They'd just thrown in a couple of ingredients together, and weren't sure what the outcome would be. They would find out quickly. Angelina quickly leaned forward and placed a wet, sloppy kiss on Fred's lips moments before Katie did the same to George. Their eyes widened for a second before they pulled away and started giggling like madmen. Katie and Angelina stared at them, their faces amazed.

"Holy crap! How the heck did you get us to do that," Angelina burst out

"Yeah, that was totally awesome," Katie added. The twins faces of incredulity turned into faces of wonder.

"You're not mad," Fred's amazement was clear in his voice.

"Of course not, silly! That was the best practical joke ever," Katie almost screamed at Fred. His grin was about as wide as possible.

"Fred, I think we've found em." Fred merely nodded to his brothers statement.

The rest of the train ride when pretty uneventful, unless you count the twins hexing the cart lady so that her hair flashed a different color every 5 seconds or so, and slipping some make-out candy on the cart while she was distracted.

The whole time Angelina and Katie watched with amazement, their eyes full of humor.

The Sorting Hat

The two redheads walked into the castle, held in awe at the beauty of it all. From above, a loud cackling was heard, and they just managed to get away when a huge balloon full of bright red paint splashed right where they had been standing. They looked up to reveal a very happy ghost doing a little dance, however it stopped as soon as it noticed the two.

"So I did miss? Dang. Your hair led me to believe I hit. Oh well." He started to float away when the pair called him back. They checked to make sure no one saw them, then ran off to confer with the ghost.

"Ok, I am Professor McGonagall. Welcome to Hogwarts first years!" She paused as a loud cheer rang out. "Yes, yes I know. We're all very excited to have you here. Now, while you are here you shall al be part of a house. The houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. As you go throughout your years here, you will be able to earn points. Responsible behavior earns you points, while troublemaking will lose them." She looked directly at Fred and George, who had just gotten back from their meeting with the ghost called Peeves. "Also, you will be staying in dormitories with four of your classmates. These classmates will be your family. I expect you to treat them just as you would treat your favorite brother or sister." Fred's grin kept getting nastier and nastier. This would be fun. "Now, let's go in to be sorted. Follow me please." They all trooped into the great hall, and Bill, Charlie, and Percy grinned at the twins.

Professor McGonagall left for a moment, and then quickly returned bearing a large tatty hat. The hat began to speak!!!

"I know what you are thinking, what an ugly hat but let me tell you a little more than that.  
Long long ago, 4 wizards started to stitch and sew. Here is the result this is what they have made, a hat with a brain.

I also have a mouth that used to tell about the 4 houses and all their fame.  
Let's start at the top with mighty Gryffindor who are brave and always determined galore. They were born leaders and will always keep a fair score.

Next in line we have wise Ravenclaw. In that house you will find the best of every mind. They manage to solve the toughest problems and are never afraid to be the first to raise their hand.

And who could forget Great Hufflepuff. They shine with loyalty and will be sure to see you through. Through thick and thin they are with you to the end you will never find a Hufflepuff that is untrue.

Finally there is Slytherin the most cunning of the bunch. With eyes for trouble, they are sure to please and become noticed with ease. The Slytherins always tend to make up their own rules.

Now come on up and pop me on. With just one look I will tell you where you belong." McGonnagal rose and spoke.

"When I call your name, come up and place the hat on your head. Acker,

Stephen."

The list went forever, and the twins were getting bored. The only thing keeping them from pranking the Slytherins was Percy's evil glare. Finally, the crotchety old teacher barked out,

"Weasley, Fred." Grinning, Fred plopped down on the stool and shoved the hat on his head.

"Well well, another Weasley I see. You are different from the rest however. You've got a cunning streak in you. You could do very well in Slytherin. I also sense a smart side in you, a side for creating things. I fear you would terrify the Ravenclaws, however. You are also very loyal. Hufflepuff could be a great house with you in it. Most of all though, I sense a great amount of bravery. Though you may be suited for each house, your bravery and loyalty exceed all. Gryffindor!" Fred jumped up, his look contemplating.

"Very good, now…… Ah yes. Weasley, George!" George quickly followed the steps of his brother and found himself with the hat on his head.

"Haven't I talked to you already?" The hat paused, "no, you are different. You're the quiet thinker. You are better suited for Ravenclaw, but I can see I shouldn't separate you. Gryffindor!" George's grin turned to one of relief and he ran over to his table and jumped on his brothers. Just as George sat next to his twin, a large group of pixies came floating in and formed the words:'Long Live the Weasleys!', then everyone on the table's hair turned a bright red that matched the now infamous Weasley hair. At the rest of the tables, everyone's robes turned into the Gryffindor gold and burgundy. Just at the peak of the chaos, when no one thought it could be any worse, Peeves came floating in with little bobblehead toys of Fred and George and started chucking them at students and teachers alike, screaming,

"Here, have a Weasley!" 10 or so minutes later, the chaos had calmed, Fred and

George had received a detention and the list had started again. Finally the food came and the twins stared at the potions master with rapt attention.

Charlie and Bill looked on with distrust on their faces, and Percy just ignored them. The two troublemakers quickly looked away as Snape jumped up and marched to the middle of the great hall. All eyes were on him and it was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. Students started sniggering as Snape snapped into a ballerina pose, then laughed outright when he started singing.

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts

Here they are a standing in a row

Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head." His mouth snapped shut and he turned to glare at the Gryffindor table.

"WEASLEY!" he bellowed, his face turning an interesting purple color.

"What?" five voices asked him, each full of pure innocence.

"I know it was you," he said glared at the twins, then stormed out of the Great Hall, followed by the ridiculing laugh of his students

A/N K, here's the next chappie. Thanx to SeaGoddess for being my all-powerful beta. :)


	3. Detention, and New Friends

Double Trouble Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine, unfortunately, I just play with them a bit!

Detention and Different Friends.

When the boys got up to their dormitories, they found a small orange slip stating they were to serve their detention tomorrow night with professor Snape. The two grimaced; then fell into bed, exhausted.

"Hey Fred?"

"Yeah, George?"

"This is gonna be fun."

"No doubt."

The next day the two boys got up and walked into the Great Hall, excited for another day. They quickly ate breakfast, received their schedules, then ran to their first class, which happened to be Transfiguration. They walked in and glanced around, all the seats were filled but two. One was next to a fiery looking young man with a large spider crawling out of his pocket; the other was next to a girl with deep brown hair and dark brown eyes. Fred quickly walked towards the boy, and George headed to the seat next to the girl.

"Hi, I'm Fred Weasley, that there's my brother George." Fred greeted as he slipped into the seat. The other boy looked at him and grinned.

"Hi! I'm Lee Jordan. Want to see something really cool?"

"Oh, you mean that big spider that's in your pocket? I saw that ages ago, but I'd like a closer look." Lee pulled out the humongous beast and plopped it into Fred's lap. He quickly bent down and without showing Lee, pulled out a small pill and stuck it under the spider's pincers. It bit down, and some of the juice went into its mouth. He plopped it down on the desk and watched it. Slowly, almost imperceptibly, the spider began to grow. Soon it was the size of a softball, then a football, then a basketball before Lee noticed the unusual size. He glanced at Fred, who was whistling a tune and staring at a particularly interesting piece of paper on the floor. He pulled out his wand and prodded it, then jumped back when it started talking.

"Would you PLEASE stop poking me with that stick? I'm trying to grow here." Fred looked at the gigantic spider and started laughing, as did his brother a few seats down. Girls screamed and jumped on desks, and boys gathered round to see the spectacle. Above all, you could hear a very sophisticated voice asking to boys to please stop ogling at him, he wasn't a monster. Just then Professor McGonnagal walked in, glanced at the terrified girls, and stormed through the mass of boys. She took one look at the spider, waved her wand, and quickly shrunk the spider down to its original size, but try as she might, she couldn't get it to stop talking. She sent Lee to put his spider in his room, and turned to deal with the Weasleys, who were being crowded by the many boys interested in making their pets grow and talk.

"Hey George, how much are they?" a round boy asked, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Oh, I dunno. What do you say Fred?"

"I'm thinking about 5 galleons. Sound right to you?"

"Sure!!!" George turned back to the boy.

"Five galleons."

"Alright!! Here they are" The portly boy reached into his back pocket, prepared to dish out the money.

"Oh no you don't!! Mr. Weasley, that's another detention for you and your brother for disrupting the class; Mr. Summers, put your money away, you won't be buying that stuff in my class!!! Now everyone, back to your seats. Honestly, you're supposed to be old enough to act somewhat maturely. Today we will be covering what we'll be studying this year, and I will show you some small transfiguration spells."

George turned away when the teacher wasn't looking and grinned at his brother. This year was going to be fun.

The day went fast, and they were in their last class of the day; potions. So far they had lost 50 points from various classes, and gained two more nights of detention. The boys were "experimenting" with their enlarging potion they were supposed to be making, since they'd learned how to make them when inventing the "swell and tell pills". They randomly threw in ingredients, and jumped when their cauldron blew up. The class laughed as Fred's nose turned a mottled purple, and George's fingers swelled to the size of watermelons.

"Umm… sir? Can George and I go to the hospital wing? Our potion has had some nasty effects." Fred called out, grinning and laughing with his fellow classmates. Snape turned and looked at him coolly.

"I see nothing wrong. You will stay in class for the remainder of this period, and that's 30 points for interrupting the class." George glared, but said nothing. They got out, still fuming, and ran to the hospital wing, where Madam Pomprey fixed them up and sent them on their way. They went back to the common room, did absolutely no homework, and sold some more make out pills and swell and tell pills, then ran to dinner. After eating, they trudged to Snape's office for their detention.

"You're late. 20 points." Were the first words from the hated professors mouth.

"We're 10 seconds late!!! Geez, can't we get a little slack here?" Fred burst out, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"20 more points for talking back Mr. Weasley, and you were 11 seconds late. Now you will be cleaning the lavatory on both the second and third floor, and cleaning these cauldrons with a toothbrush. I shall be back in two hours, and I expect you to be done. He strode out of the room and the twins set to work.

Two hours later, the twins lay on separate desks, eyes slowly closing when the potions master strutted in. He quickly inspected their work, then nodded grudgingly.

"Good. Now leave. You shall do the same thing for the next 2 days of your detention."

They walked out, only to be met by…………….

**A/N Ok, here's chapter 3!! Hope you all liked it, not much happened, but it introduced some new characters. Hopefully the next chapter should be coming soon, I'm leaving on Thursday to Nevada, but I should be home by Monday. Thanx to my reviewers, especially those who put me on their favorite and authors alert lists. **

DaRkDrEaMzzz The whole 2nd chapter was my favorite part to write, and I'm glad you liked it Thanx for being a faithful reviewer!!

Atled Willy Ok, here are my replies to your corrections:

1) I've gotten several reviews about this, and here is my reasoning. My parents are the same way, but when my mom gets so frustrated that she can't handle everything, and storms out, my dad takes over. Everyone knows we are in deep trouble when dad comes, because we made mom freak. I figure it to be the same way with Arthur and Molly.

2) Bill was at school, he was in his 7th year, and Head Boy

3) I'll go read and review yours as soon as possible, things have been very hectic.

Also, I loved the ideas you gave me, you'll probably see some pop up soon. And here is your Lee and Alicia, although Alicia wasn't a big part in this one, she'll be more of a character in the next chapter.

Megano Thank you so much!! It's so nice to get reviews like yours that are just happy

Mem0rycafe I love the twins too, and Fred is my favorite also. For the Arthur vs. Molly, look at #1 under Atled Willy. Thanx for reading!!!

Hp-princess755 Thank you so much!! Don't worry, no one has told me it sux, thankfully Please come back and read more!!!


	4. AN and a cookie!

**A/N Sorry you guys! I'm totally planning on updating, but the evil monster called Writers Block has hit me. I have really been trying, but it's been really hard. The next chappie should be up within 2 weeks, but I'm not making any promises. Sorry :) Just for being nice and patient, I'm going to give you a little peek at the next chappie.**

Chapter 4 An Unexpected visitor

Last Chapter They walked out, only to be met by…

Bill and Charlie. The two were lurking dangerously in one of the corners. Silently they grabbed the boys and walked into a deserted room.

"We need to talk to you two." Charlie said first. Bill nodded. "You two seem to be the troublemakers, which we knew you would be, but more so than we thought. We won't stop you, in fact, we think it's kinda cool. We want to help you, because we wanted to be the troublemakers you two turned out to be. We are going to Hogsmeade in a week, and we're going to you guys some treats from Zonko's Joke Shop. Just make sure you use them for good." Charlie finished with a wink as he and Bill left. Just as they were walking around the corner, Bill yelled back,

"Remember, you never saw us, we never had this conversation, and we never gave you the stuff from Zonkos!"

**A/N Ok, I know it's not much, but it's all I can give you at the moment. Come back in two weeks, it should be finished by then! And sorry again **

**hoppers**

**Atled Willy** Sorry about not updating, I hope this is good enough for you! And don't worry about the mistake w/ Alicia ;)

**IMAWEASELY333** I'm really trying to update, but I want this to be perfect.

**niwrem** Thank you! That makes me feel happy. I'm glad you liked it, and hope you come back to read the full chappie when it's up!

**Megano** Sorry bout the cliffie! They're horrible to the readers, but so much fun to write. Hope you like the cookie!

**DaRkDrEaMzzz** I'm glad you like this story! I know, Snape's the best when mean. It scares me when he's nice in fics!

**A/N thanx for your wonderful reviews, the very much appreciated! As said before, I'll update in probably two weeks. Make sure you come back!**

**hoppers**


	5. The Dungbomb Incident

A/N I am SO SO SO SO sorry. I've been grounded from fanfiction, since my grades went from A's to C-'s, and I'm having my friend upload this chapter for me….. Anyways, it may be a while before I am able to upload again, and I apologize profusely. I'm sorry it's so short, but I really have no other choice. I adore you all, and hope you continue to read when I am able to post. However, for now, you have chapter 4.

Chapter 4

The Dungbomb Incident

Fred and George grinned in anticipation. This year was going to be great! Just then Katie came up to them.

"Hey boys." She grinned.

"Hey Katie." They answered back.

"Ummm…. Do you think I could buy some make-out pills? There's someone I want to give them to." She blushed softly. The two boys grinned.

"And who would this lucky boy be?" Fred asked gleefully.

"Just someone. So how much are they?"

"Just a minute. We might be able to give you a discount if you happen to tell us." George's face was full of laughter.

"George Weasley! No I will not tell you! Now how much are they?" she demanded as she stomped her foot, her face going into and automatic pout. Fred laughed and handed her five of the pills.

"Here, these are on the house. If you want more it will be 4 sickles for a package of 10." He glanced around suspiciously. "Just don't tell anyone we gave you free stuff. They'll want it too, ok?" She nodded eagerly.

"Don't worry, I won't! Thank you so much!" She quickly ran away. Professor Dumbledore watched from a closet off to the side and shook his head. This pair was going to be a handful, but if the teachers played their cards right, they would be great.

Fred watcher her go, and smiled. Give him a week, maybe two, and she would be his. He was slightly worried about George; he knew his twin liked the girl, but she was too pretty to give up on. Fred was snapped back into reality by his brother, who punched him in the arm and ran off laughing. Fred followed at a slightly slower pace, his face forming a thoughtful frown.

The next day, Fred set his plan into action. He had to take is time, take it slow, decide where he wanted to go with this. If he went one way, it could all end in destruction. However, if he chose right, it could mean eternal bliss. So, finally making his decision, his pawn slowly inched its way to B3.

"Checkmate, brother." He grinned, his victory complete. He glanced at his watch. "It's almost time!" he exclaimed suddenly. Earlier that week, they had arranged with Peeves to create a commotion that would distract Filch while they set off a package of dungbombs in the astronomy tower. In exactly eight minutes and 56 seconds, they would create total chaos. Fred nodded.

"Right then, let's start heading towards the tower." They walked swiftly, trying to avoid teachers, since it was after hours. Once or twice they would have to duck into random rooms to evade being caught. They almost got caught when they heard footsteps and quickly dodged into the closest room. Much to their dismay, they had walked right into their transfiguration classroom, with an open office door. Throwing horrified glances at each other as the heard swift footsteps heading their way, they ducked under the closest desk. Hearts thumping, they waited for Professor McGonagall to find them.

"Hello?" They heard her ask curiously. They hoped she would just shrug it off and go back, but they had no such luck. It seemed in their haste to escape, one of their make-out pill packets had fallen out of a pocket, and apparently McGonagall had seen it. The two boys gripped hands and held their breath, praying she wouldn't catch them. Just a few more feet and she'd get a clear view of the two troublemakers.

"Minerva?" The twins sighed in relief.

"Yes, Severus?" She replied, her voice as soft as a kittens. Fred and George looked at each other and gagged. It was quite evident she had feelings for their sinister potions master. He spoke again.

"I'm going to have to ask you to quit lacing my morning tea with love potins. I am quite adept in detecting unwanted potions, and you are painfully inept at hiding them. I have been kind enough to refrain from speaking to the headmaster about this, but if I find my drink tainted with your vile concoctions once again, I shall have to take desperate measures. Do you understand me?" George's eyes were wide, and filled with mirth. His twins hands were laced over his mouth in a vain attempt to control the giggles exploding from him. Luckily, they were muffled by the sound of their beloved transfiguration teachers sobs. It took another 15-20 minutes for her to leave the classroom, and the boys were able to snatch the make-out pills and leave. Worriedly, Fred glanced at his watch. They ere 10 minutes late, and there how long Peeves could or would keep Filch occupied. When they reached the Astronomy tower, they quickly looked around, and ran to the far corner. With George keeping watch, Fred set the dung bombs down, lit them, then took off. Luck was on their side. They neither met nor heard anyone in the halls. The two boys were just jumping into the common room when a pair of scaly white hands yanked them back.

"Well, well, well," a slimy voice hissed. "What have we got here?"


End file.
